Konbini Koi
by Xenocryst
Summary: A new love starts from visiting a convenience  store.
1. Day 1

Written while listening to the konbini song by vocaloid  
>Disclaimer: I do not own MSLN or the characters.<p>

**Day 1:**

On my usual way home from school, I stop by the convenience store like always. I took a step inside the store and happened to find new cute face at the cashier. My heart thumped and thumped as I took glances at her behind the aisle, waiting for her register to be free. As soon as the last person from the queue exited the store, I took a take- out meal from the shelf and slowly walked towards the free counter, my heart thumping with each step I took. Once I reached the counter I planted my meal on the table, and looked as she took in my meal to scan. "That would be 350 yen please." She said with a smile. My face heated up as our eyes met and her smile didn't help. I gave her 350 yen and ran out the store, I couldn't take it anymore, any more minutes in there and I could've been roasted. That was when I realized that I didn't take my dinner. Argh I messed up… I gradually walked towards the konbini and saw 'her' looking for someone with my take away dinner. I dashed towards her and when she saw me she gave me a smile which warmed up my heart. She handed me my dinner and I took it, slightly touching her hands which made me retract and go red. I diverted my eyes to the side. "A-Arigatou." She gave me another sincere smile and walked back into the store. I watched her brown hair swaying in the wind and her retreating back and headed back to my empty apartment with my take away dinner in my hands.


	2. Day 2

**Day 2: **

"Stop following me!"

Hayate increased her pace, passed me and turned around, she leaned towards me on her tiptoes, her hands behind her back and gave me a large grin.  
>"I have definitely got to see what's so important, in order for her to miss our outing together, plus it's your favourite movie."<br>"S-Shut up and leave me alone."  
>"Fine, tell me."<br>"No." And with that I increased my pace and sped walked to the convenience store, hoping to get rid of Hayate.

I got to the doors of the convenience store, and looked behind me, expecting to see Hayate, however no one was in sight. I took a deep breath and stepped in the store, where once again I was entrapped by the cashier's beauty, and smile. I walked towards the magazine section and pretending to read, I gazed at her longingly, I could feel my face was heating up, I felt like an idiot. The girls around me started giggling and pointing at me, I looked at them then at the magazine I was holding. Indecent pictures were pasted all over the magazine. I looked up and the cashier was gazing at me, as she heard the laughs. I quickly shut my book close with a slam, my face burning up, and placed it back on the rack_. Great, now she thinks I some perv._ I gave a huge sigh and decided to exit the store, hoping to shield my pride, even if that meant not having dinner tonight. I took one last glance at 'her' and walked out, my head drooped down. _I don't even know her name._


	3. Day 3

**Day 3: **__

I stood outside the door of the convenience store, my fist clenched, my face was already hot. I took a deep breath, and walked in, my hands sweating, my face red, and my heart jumping like crazy. I assessed the store with my eyes and stopped when it met 'her'. She seemed to remember me as she gave me a sincere smile. My heart exploded. I walked past the magazine aisle, with my hand covering my face, and into the 'meals' aisle where I, once again took glances at her. While I was scrutinizing her, someone patted my shoulder. I looked back and came face to face with an old geezer.  
>"Young lady, I see you're in love."<br>My face burnt and he gave me a grin.  
>"No need to be shy, go ask her for her name."<br>"N-No its fine really."  
>"Such as shy girl, you need to be more assertive, Fate." He then gave me a jokingly slap, and walked out, his head high in the air and laughing."<br>I gave a huge sigh. "It's hard you know." Then something he said caught my attention. "Fate." _How did he know my name?  
><em>Chills crawled up my body, and I grabbed a meal and walked towards the register, where I placed the meal down on the counter.  
>"Should I warm it up for you?" She asked me, again with a killer smile.<br>_Just your voice makes me warm._ But I won't tell her that, it's just one of my fantasies.  
>"Um… yes please."<br>She turned around and placed the meal in the microwave. She then turned around towards me and flashed me again with another one of her smiles. It seemed like forever, as I gazed at her in silence, waiting for my meal to be cooked.  
>As soon as we heard the bell song indicating that the meal was cooked, she turned around and returned back with my dinner in her hands.<br>"A-Arigatou."  
>I grabbed my meal and walked away the counter where I stopped and turned around. "Um…"<br>"Yes?"  
><em>What is your name. What is your name. What is your name. Ask her.<br>_"Nothing."  
>I opened the doors to exit the convenience store and walked back home with my mind filled with regret and embarrassment. "Why couldn't I ask her?" <em><br>_


	4. Day 4

**Day 4:  
><strong>  
>Like usual I visited the convenience store before returning home. However to my despair, as soon as I stepped in my eyes caught sight of a guy with long blonde hair, tied in a ponytail, talking with 'her'. No, flirting, and it seemed 'she' was enjoying it. That was then I conclude that that was her boyfriend. <em>Who am I kidding, she's a beauty, of course she has someone, I don't stand a chance.<em> Saying that, I still couldn't help myself watch them. Just then a toddler in her 'bike' trotted in the store with her mother, holding onto her ice cream. The mother walked towards the sushi section, whereas the kid biked up to the-guy-with-long-blonde-hair-who-i-hate, and tripped splashing her ice cream all over the guy's hair. I was dancing with joy inside.  
>"OI YOU WATCH IT!" He growled at the kid, making her cry.<br>I unconsciously dashed towards the toddler and comforted her.  
>"It's alright."<br>The toddler nodded, her tears stopped as I embraced her, I pulled away seconds after to find her holding on to my hands tightly, and pointing at the guy's hair. "I-Ice cream."  
>I smiled, and took her to the fridge section where she chose her ice cream. "Here." I opened the wrapper and gave her the ice cream. Her smile filled me and I saw her mother at the counter waiting for her toddler. "Your mum is waiting." I whispered to the girl. She trotted along to her mother, but before she got onto her bike she walked back towards me and told me to bend down, in which I did without complaining, she then planted a sweet and sticky kiss on my cheeks. "Onee chan, I want to see you again."<br>I blushed and smiled as I watched the little girl bike away with her mother. I turned my head to the counter as I watched the-guy-with-long-blonde-hair-who-i-hate try to convince 'her' that it wasn't what it seem. Probably stuff like, 'I didn't mean it, I'm sorry.' I sighed and checked my wallet, 350 yen, guess I don't have money for dinner tonight as well, oh well. Before leaving I placed 200 yen onto the counter, for the ice cream and 'accidently' kicked the guy's shin, making him growl in pain. _Serves him right._ "WHAT the he-" I glared at him, my eyes flared in anger, making him stop in his words. I swung my bag on my shoulder and walked out of the store, well not before taking one last glance at 'her,' and to my surprise she was too. I blushed and walked out. 


	5. Day 5

**Day 5:  
><strong>  
>Today, again I visit the convenience store after school, to buy my dinner….and see 'her.' I opened the door to the store, a girl with black hair, around my age, jumped towards me causing me to land hard onto the convenience store entrance. I glanced up first at 'her' who was watching me, s<em>he probably thinks I'm weird, <em>and then at the girl who was now sitting on top of me. "I LOVE YOU." She stated and gave me a peck on my forehead. I got up and scrambled backwards. "I-I don't even kno-" She stopped me by placing her finger on my lips. "Shhhh. I know you love me as well! Now let's pronounce our love." I blushed at her words, however I couldn't help but find her voice familiar. _Do I know her? _"Oh, how cute…you're blushing….honey. You're soooo cute." She jokingly pushed me towards 'her' who was silently cleaning the floor, and I landed right on top of 'her', our faces inches away, I blushed and my heart exploded again and again. She also was red, I scrambled up, bowed and apologized. I looked up and saw that she was on the verge of tears, Guilt and anger filled me and I once again apologized, and dragging the black haired girl away I exited the store. _I made 'her' cry. I-I. _I turned my head so I was facing the girl and seized the wig off her.

"Hayate."

"Haha." She placed her hands and scratched her head while looking the other way. "Hayate, stop interfering with me leave me alone." "But, I wanted to help." "I Don't need your help, just leave, I don't ever want to see you again!" Hayate slapped me, her head drooped down, "you- you- you" She lifted her head and I could see the tears in her eyes. "YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT HER! I MISS YOU…. I WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU ASWELL… I- I" I pulled Hayate into an embrace as she poured her eyes out. _I've hurt her haven't I_?"Sorry."  
>Hayate nodded. "Let's hang out tomorrow, k. " Hayate nodded again. "you were the old guy as well weren't you?" Hayate nodded. I pulled away from the hug and looked at her 'innocent eyes' and sighed. "Let's go." "Can I eat with you?" "Sure, but I have no dinner." "Let's eat out then." "Too expensive. I have no money." "I'll treat you." I sighed and smiled, looking back at the store I sighed once more.<p> 


	6. Day 6

Sorry if the chapters are a bit short. I'll try post the next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience. ^_^. Um and all chapters are in Fate's POV…until later that is.

Xenocryst-

xxxxxxxx

**Day 6:**

After hanging out with Hayate, I headed back home on my bike, motor cycle to be exact. I stopped my bike outside the convenience store and sat there looking into the store. I checked my watch "9:56" "She's probably changed shifts by now." Either way I walked inside the convenience store and to my surprise I met 'her'. My heart fluttered and I tilted my head down so my blush was hidden. I roamed the store a few times as I had nothing I needed to buy, since I had dinner with Hayate. I looked around and caught sight of 'her' changing shifts with someone else. I took a random magazine from the shelf and dashed to the check out. I slammed the good on the counter out of exhaustion and looked at her. She stared at me and then shivered as she took the magazine to be scanned. I did the same I stared at her and then at what I was buying. It seemed like I was destined with this certain magazine as it was the one earlier that week, with indecent photographs. I blushed, apologized and ran out the store where I started my bike engine and drove back home. "I'm an idiot." 


	7. Day 7

Day 7:

I strolled to the doors of the convenience store pacing myself, wishing to see a certain brunette, but my heart wouldn't stop tugging my chest. I walked in, my hands in my pocket, and shifted my eyes to the register. My heart lightened and a warm feeling embraced me, as my eyes set sight on 'her'. I couldn't help but smile as she kindly handed over the products to the customer with a smile. My hands were now sweating, hard. I took myself to the meals section as I took my desired meal while staring tight at her. I made sure I wasn't too evident about it, of course. I took a deep breath and stared at my meal which was now soaked in sweat. I waited for the last customer in the queue, until I walked to the register, my legs shivering. I placed the meal on the counter, looked at her, and looked back at my meal. I desperately, using the sleeves of my jacket wiped the water from the plastic meal. _Argh, why am I sweating so much! Its winter! _After I was satisfied with the clean look on the packaging, I fiercely searched for my wallet, and that was when it clicked. I left it at home! Being in such a rush to get here, I forgot my wallet! I sighed, gave her an apologizing look, took the meal and placed it back on the shelf. Sigh I guess I won't have dinner today. This makes it the fourth time this week. I ran out the exit as fast as I could, of course, without being evident in my actions. 


	8. Day 8

**Day 8:**

My hair and clothes, soaked as I walked my way to the convenience store after school. I tilted my head so that I was gazing at the dark murky sky. I like this…better if I was sharing it under an umbrella with 'her'. I laughed to myself at the possibility that that would happen. I smiled as I reached the entrance of the store, that is until I saw a familiar long blonde hair male who seems to be putting on a necklace...on 'her'. I diverted my eyes from them; I could never afford something like flowers, let alone jewellery. I walked to the meals aisle and scrutinized them, my heart ached, _I'm jealous, aren't I. _I took a ramen cup from the shelf, fiddled around with my coins and took the exact amount of money in my hands before I walked to the counter, my nose high in the air, giving a superior look. _I'm not losing to that ferret boy!_ I placed my ramen on the table, for it to be scanned. But before she got working, she looked at the guy next to me. "I've got to work now, would you please….um s-step aside." She said to him. "Sure…honey." He replied in addition to giving 'her' a kiss…on her cheeks, which made the brunette blush. My eyes widen in fear and pain and I rerouted my eyes from her. I slammed my clenched fist on the counter and loosened it for the money to slide from my hands to the counter. I closed my eyes and gave a weak laugh, as I realized that it was impossible for me, _what was I wishing for? _ I ran out and in to the rain, ignoring my paid ramen. As soon as I was outside, I felt tears on the edge of my eyes, I like this….the rain makes it look like I'm not actually crying. I ran and ran until the store was out of sight. My legs became weak and I trembled, falling onto my knees, with my head held down, I cried. _I feel like my heart is being stabbed, and 'she' was only kissed on the cheeks._ _I really do like her. No, I love her._


	9. Day 9

**Day 9:**

Here I am again standing in front of the convenience store, haha, I'm an idiot. But, I've made up my mind, yes, I might not stand a chance, but I'm content with just seeing her. I love her so I want her to be happy, it doesn't matter what I want. That is what I have concluded for myself. I feel anew.

I walk inside the convenience store with my heart feeling fresh and clean, I smile. Our eyes meet, however this time it wasn't me who diverted my gaze it was her. Oh well, I was quite intimidating yesterday. I sighed and walked towards the noodles aisle. Every two seconds my eyes would go from looking for the right product to 'her.' I decided it was time to check my udon out however my chest felt closed and I felt like I had a trouble breathing, I crutched my hands to my chest and slowly sat down on the ground of the store, making sure I was out of 'her' view. _No…this..it can't be…_ Nevertheless, as soon as the pain lessened I took the udon and placed it onto the counter. "T-That would be 350 yen…please." As soon as she flash a smile at me, the pain in my chest faded and soon was filled with warm embracement. I counted the money and placed it onto the counter for her. I looked at the coins and …..argh! I mistook a 50 yen coin for a 100 yen coin. _Why do they look so similar, despite the hole in the middle of the 50 yen coin._ I looked in my wallet for any extra coins…." Hahaha, sorry." I was about to take the udon back when she tug my sleeve. I blushed at her action…and I was unable to talk. "H-Here." She handed me the udon with both of her hands as well as coins she took out from her left pocket. I took it and I was filled with comfort and warmth, I was sweating…everywhere. "A-A-A-Aritou." I said so fast that it didn't even make sense. But she took in my words and gave me a breathtaking smile. I exited the store and I turned back to have one last look at her. When I was outside the store I looked at the coins she gave me...my eyes widen…_these are the same coins I left for the ramen….exact same coins…she kept it for me…_


	10. Day 10

**Day 10:  
><strong>  
>"ONEECHAN!" The little toddler raced to me and hugged my legs as soon as I entered the usual store. " Oneechan…I wanted to come here, so I told my mum to come here, I wanted to come here because I wanted to see you, so I came and I see you." I smiled and went down to her height so I could embrace her. "I wanted to see you too." "My name's Kyoko Shirosaki, Please call me Kyoko, what's yours Oneechan?" "Fate Testarossa." "Fate…Fate Oneechan." "Hmm?" "I love you." She blushed saying those words, making me blush upon hearing them. Then I heard a giggle from the background and I turned to 'her' direction, but she had her head turned the other way so my suspicion was probably wrong. "F-Fate Oneechan….today's my birthday…and I'm turning 5!..I want a present from you." I smiled. "Anything you desire." "REALLY!...You know Fate Oneechan." Kyoko had her hands behind her back and she was concentrated on the ground. " Fate Oneechan….I want a…kiss."<br>I felt my face heat up as I looked at her pink flushed face. I paused for a bit before I leaned in towards her little forehead and planted a small kiss on it. Her face immediately turned red. "F-Fate Oneechan…I want 5." She held up her hand indicating the number 5, for me to understand." "5?" "Yup…5….so 4 more kisses." "Why five?" "Because I'm five today." I sighed and smiled at her innocent expression. I leaned in again and gave her a kiss on the left cheek then right, then one on her nose, and the last one on her hand. "Happy Birthday Kyoko chan." She embraced me, her face painted red. After a while she left with her mother. However seconds later she came back, stood by the door and yelled, "I AM GOING TO MARRY FATE ONEECHAN WHEN I GET OLDER!"

I sighed and smiled and proceeded in buying my dinner and just as I was about to leave the register, I heard, "She's lucky," from an awfully familiar voice…a voice I will never forget. I turned back to look at 'her' but she was busy treating other customers. _Am I hearing things?_


	11. Day 16

**Day 16:**

I finished paying for my dinner and walk out the convenience store. I looked back and sighed. It's been a while since I've first met 'her', in the end I couldn't even talk to her. Aah, what am I doing.

While I was about to leave a voice from behind made me stop and I became nervous.

"Excuse me."

I turned around. "Y-Y-Yes." I managed to stammer out.

"Oh good, I made it in time, um…this, She stretched out her right hand and handed me a 50 yen coin. As our hands brushed past each other, she retracted back quickly, her face was held down so I couldn't see her expression. She brought her head up seconds after. I mistook your change, It was really 100 yen, but somehow I gave you 50 yen. 

I couldn't do anything but stare at the 50 yen coin she gave me, my heart filled with excitement and contentment. I'm sorry…why do they look so similar…. 100 yen coin and 50 yen coin."

I immediately looked up. "Eh." Was the only reply I could give her, _she said the same thing I did…_

"I really sorry." She then started to walk back into the convenience store, but I felt like there was something missing, something I had to say.

"U-Uh…U-Um"  
>"Yes?" She turned back so we were again facing each other. This made me blush like mad.<p>

"Uh…well…um…..uh…i-it's nothing. Ahahah." I placed my hand on the back of my head and pretended to laugh, but stopped when I realized she wasn't smiling back like I expected her to. She only stared at me, her face filled with..an emotion I can't describe….like she was waiting for something. I pulled my hand back to my side and clenched it, with a blush on my face…I looked straight into her azure eyes.

"Mata…Kimasu. (I'll come by again.)"

She smiled, but somehow her smile now was different to all the ones I've seen. This one seemed more…real.

"Yes…I'll be waiting for you."

We stood there outside the convenience store until the sunset, just looking at one another.


	12. Day 17

Day 17:

**On a randomly opened page was indecent pictures, and close by were people looking at me weirdly.  
>My bag hits a shelf and merchandises fell all around me.<br>A door suddenly opens and my oden soup spills.  
>My heart aches and shivers every time I enter the doors.<br>But even with all that, I will still come here…to this convenience store… to see her.**

"Fate chan~ You look rather excited…she is a cutie isn't she…that brunette…"  
>I blushed upon hearing those words. "H-Hayate…"<br>Hayate replied with a laugh and we soon reached the door to the convenience store. "I can hear your heart beating…really fast." "S-Shut up."  
>I took a step closer and my head began to hurt, I began hyperventilating, and I ended up falling on to the ground where darkness swallowed me.<p>

I woke up to find myself in the hospital, Hayate was holding onto my hands. "H-Hayate…?"  
>"Fate! You're awake…you fainted…"<br>An unfamiliar voice entered our conversation and I shivered at the words given to me. "Testrossa san, we have just discovered that your asthma condition is getting worst. Asthmaticus. This is the worst case scenario of asthma. It is potentially life threatening. You will need to get hospitalized until your condition is considered stable."

"B-But….konbi-"

" Fate!." Hayate commanded.

"I don't have the necessary fees to be able to be hospitalized…"

"I'll pay for you..Hahaha I'm rich you know."

"I don't want to rely on you…You've done too much for me."

"Fate. You are my friend…no. You're not any friend…you are the only one I trust with all my heart…. I will do anything for you…anything. "

I looked at Hayate's concerned expression and turned my head to my left, not facing her.  
>"W-Why? I'm not as great as you think."<br>Hayate just smiled. "You are. You were always there for me…saving me from bullies, standing up for me and during our field trip 5 years ago…we were 11…you risked your life not just for me but also for the whole class…. That is something that not anyone can do... I really love you Fate." Her hands gripped mine tighter as tears poured from her eyes.  
>Tears also escaped mine and I looked at her face which reflected her honest and sincere words.<br>"T-Thank you Hayate."  
>I closed my eyes longing for rest. <em>Guess I won't be seeing 'you' for a while.<em>


	13. Nanoha's POV Part 1

Nanoha's POV

My name is Nanoha Takamachi, I'm not poor nor am I rich…I'm just your average 16 year old girl. However since I'm already 16, I made up my mind to help my parents, they're home tutoring me, so the least I can do is, get a job and support them…even if it's just a little.

Day 1

I was assigned to work in a convenience store, with a really kind 'obaachan' as my employer. Hehe, I want to thank _fate _for my job. Today is my first day working at the convenience store, I go there after "school", well a bit earlier than the normal school times. Here I am standing at the cashier place with the work uniform. Obaachan said that the name tags have to be ordered so I can't have them straight away. I watch the people enter and leave the store, I see men in tuxs, babies, toddlers, teenage girls wagging school, couples, grandpas. I smile at the sight of these people, each and one of them living their own lives to their fullest and in happiness. While I look at them I can't help but feel a little lonely, the only people I know are my family, and neighbours. No one my age. I shook my head to get my lonely thoughts out from my head. _I'm a lucky girl, I've got to stop sulking._ I smiled and continue to scan the products the last customer in line was giving me. My break didn't last long when I saw a girl with burgundy eyes and blonde hair with her head tilt down taking her time towards the register. I couldn't help but giggle inside, _what's taking her so long…it's kinda cute._ Once she reached me, she placed her meal down for me to scan. I smiled, and said "That would be 350 yen please." She handed me the 350 yen in a haste and ran off towards the exit…leaving her meal. I looked around and the store seemed to be empty so I took the meal and ran outside, hoping to meet the girl again. I stood outside and surveyed my area, and before I knew what happen she was in front of me. I handed her meal over and received a stuttered Thank you. _She's really cute._ I smiled and walked back into the store.

Day 2

I looked towards the entrance and met the same girl with beautiful burgundy eyes and blonde hair who forgot her meal yesterday. I smiled to myself and the memory, and treated my customers one by one. This job is kind of fun. While I was working I heard laughter and giggles coming from the magazine section so I took a glance and my eyes met 'her' with a adult magazine? _Ah, now she's blushing, hehe how cute. _Once our eyes met she slammed the magazine back and dashed out of the store. _Hehe, she's interesting. _

Day 3

Today I see 'her' again as she enters the store, who is soon approached by a 'ojiisan'. I glance at her and sliently laugh at her reactions. _She's funny._ After a while, I reluctantly went back to treating my customers, waiting for her to walk to the cashier. At last she came with her meal in her hands. "Shall I warm that for you." There then was a awkward pause before she said yes. I turned away from her and placed the meal in the microwave, then turned back to her, who was the only one in the store…again. I smiled while the meal was being cooked, which seemed like forever. Once the meal was done she took the meal and walked off. I opened the cash box to put the money in when 'she'' said something. "Yes." I looked at her waiting for what she was going to tell me. "Nothing." She then walked out. I smiled before turning back to the cash box. _She __**is**__ interesting. _

_Day 4_

There didn't seem to many customers today, however a guy with blond long hair walked towards me and started a conversation. "Hi there beautiful." I blushed upon his words…No one has called me beautiful before. I was a little scared but a little happen to have another person talking to me. "So, you want to come out with me after your shift?" "um…sorry..but I have to head back home…my parents would get angry." "That's such a shame…my name's Yunno Scrya. Yours?" "Nanoha Takamachi." "Such a beautiful name, suits you, a beautiful person." "T-Thank you." We awkwardly looked at each other. I tried to look away, but then I thought that would be rude so I kept looking, hoping he'll stop looking. My wish was granted when a toddler bumped into him and ice cream spilled and hit his long hair. I laughed sliently. "OI, YOU WATCH IT." I was taken aback by his voice…I was scared, until a certain blonde ran towards the toddler and…hugged her. I followed her actions as she bought a new ice cream for the toddler. Yunno then tried to reason with me. "That kid was cute, aye, there is something wrong with me for yelling at her…I didn't mean to…" I reluctantly nodded at what he was saying. _H-He's dangerous and mean. _The blonde walked towards the counter and placed 200 yen onto it before walking out, and kicking Yunno. _Hehe, he deserved it didn't he, I can't believe I'm cursing someone. Sigh_. She then flung her bag onto her shoulder…_she looked so cool._ I couldn't keep my eyes off her, she's so kind, I want to learn more about her. Our eyes met as she decided to look back. My heart became to act abnormally at her action.

Day 5

There weren't many customers so I decided to clean up the area. My heart cheered as the blonde entered the store, however was greeted by a black haired girl who jumped on top off her. It didn't feel right, maybe I'm sick. I brought my hand up to my forehead. No, I'm not sick. But as I watched them slowly water attempted to crawl out from my eyes. I tried to ignore them and went back to cleaning when all off a sudden I was pushed onto the ground and when I opened my eyes it was met with burgundy. We were so close. I could feel the tears rising to my eyes as well as the pain in my chest. _W-Why do I feel pain. _She scrambled from our position, bowed and apologized before running out with the black haired girl in her hands. I attempted to smile, _what am I doing._

Day 6

She slammed the indecent magazine she was holding onto the counter to be paid, stopping me from changing shifts. I was surprised at what she gave me and I hesitated as I took it in to be scanned. _She's not over 18, maybe she is, no she doesn't seem like it, should I scan it, I should ask for her age, no she'll think I'm annoying, but I can't sell this to people under 18, ah I don't know what to do. _Before I could do anything she ran out of the store. I could help but smile.

Day 8

"Darling." I turned my head to the origination of the voice. _Erk._ He took my hand and told me how beautiful I was, then he took out a necklace from his pocket and placed it on me. _I don't want it though._ "Something this precious…I can't possibly take this, have it back." "Oh, you're such a sweet girl, its not much only about 10,000 dollars, not much at all. Hahaha." _He's boasting isn't he?_ I was then greeted by a wet dripping blonde girl. "I've got to work now, would you please….um s-step aside." I stated to Yunno. He then took me by surprise and kissed me on the cheeks. I blushed, that was my first time being kissed by someone other than my family, and in addition in front of 'her'. I looked at 'her' and she slammed her money on the counter, as she flashed out from the store. My body unconsciously followed her, telling her it wasn't like that, when I was stopped by Yunno who once again flirted with me.


	14. Nanoha's POV Part 2

Day 9

Whew, she's still coming here to this store. My heart's clench loosened and it felt like a boulder was lifted off my shoulders. I took momentary glances at her and saw her hand clutch her chest however was soon our of view as she moved to the end of the aisle. I wanted to race up to her, asking her what was wrong, but I was on duty and had customers. I sighed and wish everything was fine, my wish came true as she walked back into my view and towards me to check out her udon. "T-That would be 350 yen…please." _I-I stuttered?_ She took out her wallet and handed me 50 yen less, which made me laugh a bit inside. _cute._ As soon as she realized she took the udon and was about to place it back on the shelf. My hands unconsciously tugged her sleeve, and I handed in her udon. _I want to give it to her. _I slide my hands in my pocket and took out the money she left behind, and handed in back to her. My face was feeling hot now and I could feel my heart thumping. _What is wrong with me?_ She replied with a stuttered thank you, which made me smile at how cute she was.

Day 10

Today I felt a bit anxious, I don't know why, but I did. Here's what happened, I was working like normally when as soon as the blonde came in the store, a huge "ONEE CHAN," followed, which made me jump a little. But I learnt a little something, no not little, I found out her name_. Fate._ Then the little toddler demanded kisses from Fate. The first one made me feel a little funny, _she's only a kid._ But then she demanded 4 more, to be honest although I was smiling I was kinda mad. I have a good temper, I believe so myself, but I don't know why, she was just getting on my nerves. My temper lowered a little as she left the store, but provoked it again as she came in again and yelled pronounce Fate and her future marriage. Even though I knew she was a kid I felt insecure and really really unhappy, my heart kind of sank. _Sigh. _She's lucky._ Did I say that out loud? _A_h, I did._ I quickly turned my head from Fate and continued working.

Day 11, 12, 13, 14,15

Fate came every single day, and I would feel hotter each time she came. _I really need to see the doctor.  
><em>  
>Day 16<p>

Just as she was about to leave, I realized that I mistook a 50 yen coin for a 100 yen coin so I ran out regarding the consequences to give her back her change. That was when we started our 1st ever conversation. After I explained my mistake, I was about to walk back, when she stopped me, my heart was filled with hope, until she said nothing, it sank down again. I looked at her, wanting her to talk to me, _talk to me please, even if it's just one word. _She did and I could see her go red. "Mata Kimasu." My heart pounded like crazy, why? I don't know but those two words lit my heart. _I could see her again._ I gave my reply and I couldn't stop looking at her. She was beautiful. 

Day 17

After I finished my shift I gave a worried sigh, Fate didn't come today. I was worried, right after she said that she would come again, she didn't come, besides she came every other day why hasn't she arrived today? Was something wrong? I was scared and my heart wouldn't stop hitting me. It just felt wrong. Obaachan came to me and handed me my new name tag that arrived just now. " Nanoha-chan, here you go." She said as she put it on for me. "Thank you." I gave her a little bow and raced back home. As I biked back home, I couldn't get Fate out of my head. "Fate." I blushed. That was the first time I had said her name, and it seemed so comforting. "Fate, fate,fate,fate,fate,fate." I laughed to myself, I miss her? Whatever this feeling is, is kind of nice. _Fate, why didn't you come today, you came every single day, why did you miss today? _


	15. I want to see 'her'

Chapter 15

Fate was transferred to the emergency room located at the top of the hospital level just below the roof. This meant her condition was getting worst and as the operation was not due until the day after, it was the safest option to send her to the emergency room.

I recalled yesterday's events as I had heart attacks caused by my illness, thus resulting in moving to a higher room. The room was mainly white and my bed was located in the corner next to the window, next to my bed was a teenage girl around my age. I looked out the window, melancholy aura filled me until my eyes set sight on a tiny looking store…the convenience store, my eyes lit, and I watched it for hours. My mind was filled with the memories of us together….correct that…memories of me 'stalking' her and our first conversation. Tears filled my eyes as I recollected the doctor's words…the operation has a 50% success rate. I wanted to see her before the operation in case I don't….survive. I planned my escape for two hours straight, missing my dinner…again? It seems like my thing to miss dinner. Haha.

'Her' shift ends at 10pm, I looked at my watch, it's 7pm now, I'll leave at 8, when the lights are out.

As soon as the long hand hit the 8, I replaced myself with extra pillows, making it seem like I was asleep, then I opened my bag and got changed into my casual clothing, next I tiptoed to the door and sneaked out. Holding a map of the hospital in my hand I dashed towards the nearest staff room.. To my luck no one was inside at the moment and so I quickly opened the wardrobe door and gave myself one of the doctor's coats. I headed for the staircase and raced down the stairs, until I was on level 1. I opened the door out from the stairs and sneaked out of the entrance of the hospital. My eloping was going well until I met a nurse, who seemed to question who I was. I ignored her, shutting my eyes hoping she would let it go, but she didn't. She stood straight up to me and asked me, "You're not a doctor, are you?" Her eyebrows twitched and my heart skipped a beat. _What do I do? _"I-I am, of course I am." "What's you name." "Dr-Dr-Dr-Dr…um" _Why am I so bad at lieing? _"Sorry but I'm going to have take you-" _Plan A…failed, next Plan B._ "Please let me out, just for 2 hours, really, please, please." "I'm really sorry, but you can't just-" _Begging…failed….Plan C…I have no choice._ I embraced her with all the warmth I could express, and just next to her ears I whispered..."You don't look too bad." She blushed. I undid her hair tie so her hair was swaying. " Now, you're beautiful." She froze. I took my chance and ran out of the hospital. _Can't believe I did that._

I ran and ran, in the rain, until I reached the store, and abandoned the doctor's coat to the side, so I could pick it up later. I stepped inside dripping wet. Once I got in I took my chance to pant and pant, my head was tilted down and I prayed silently that my asthma attack would stay still for the time being. I heard footsteps heading my way and then a towel was placed over my head. I place one hand on my head, refraining the towel to slip off and looked up. My eyes met with an angel's. "Y-You're wet, D-D-Dry yourself off please, Y-Y-You're get a cold." _This must be a sign, she's blushing at me. _I opened my mouth to say something when she stopped me. "Y-Your zipper.." I looked down at my jeans and boom, my zipper was undone. _Great, she was blushing because of this, why am I so uncool._ _I better head back…don't want to humiliate myself any more_, she probably doesn't want me here either. _Sigh. _I bowed, turned around and was about to head back when…"Wait." I turned around. "It's raining, why don't you take shelter here for the moment until the rain has abated. MY ears were red. I nodded, hiding my blush. She headed back to the counter and she signaled me to head her way in which I did. "Why didn't you come yesterday?" "Huh?" "You came every single day, how come you didn't come yesterday, d-did anything happen?" I stared at her in disbelief…she realized? "I-I had stuff to do." "Oh." She looked at me and took the towel off me and dried me off gently. I couldn't help but blush and blush. "T-Thank you…" I looked down at her chest and realized a name tag….HER NAME! I screamed in delight inside. I read it. Takamachi Na-no-ha. Na-no-ha. My heart beated several times faster as "Nanoha" dried my face off. I looked into her eyes and she did the same. "Na-no-ha." Her face immediately turned red. "Uwahh..um.." "Ah, sorry…Takamachi- san…thank you." "No….no…I want you to call me N-Nanoha." I smiled, "My name's- F" Her finger stopped me from finishing my sentence as she placed it lightly on my lips" I could feel blood rushing towards my head. "Testarossa Fate…..Fate-chan." "chan?" Everything was going fine, when my heart decided to spaz which made me clutch my chest, and to avoid Nanoha knowing my illness I dashed outside and hid in the bush, my chest hurting like mad…. I screamed sliently inside. Nanoha dashed out and I could see her from the bushes, my eyes were half open and I started to sweat real bad…in the rain. _Argh…it's g-getting worst._ I could see Nanoha's disappointment..I think as she headed back into the store. I took this chance, and ran back to the hospital, bearing the pain. As soon as I reached the hospital doors, my mind and body gave up and I fainted.


	16. Day 19 Hospital

**Yo Minna, So sorry about the late update.**

Day 18 – Hospital

I opened my eyes, blinked a few times to get rid of the haze, and then sat up, my hands touching my chest.

"Ah, Testarossa san. I see you've recovered from the surgery. How do you feel?"  
>I nodded, implying that I feel fine, Dr Shamal smiled while she proceeded with medical tests and recorded it before telling me my medication and that I could leave the hospital after two days. She left the room and my gaze was soon diverted to the store that I could see from my window. Not long after I heard the door open, I didn't turn to look and presumed that it was Hayate, so I stayed slient until she arrived towards my bed. I shivered at the aura of the girl.<p>

"Testarossa- san."

I swiftly looked towards the voice and was meeted by 'her' Nanoha…NANOHA!  
>My face turned red and I brought the covers up to my eyes so I was sure my blush was hidden, my heart yelped in excitement and my mind went blank. I couldn't stop staring at her.<p>

"N-Nano-," _She didn't call my given name, maybe, she doesn't…_"Takamachi…"  
>"I-I was worried, how are you?"<p>

"I didn't…. How'd you know I was here?"

"Ah…I-"

**Nanoha POV**  
><em> Yesterday<em>~

_She left me… did she not like me calling her Fate chan, she could've just said. _I sighed in disbelief as I walked out from the convenience store, ending my shift for the day. As I left the store my eyes caught sight of a white coat placed near the bushes. I walked towards it, picked it up and checked the collar, which stated the name of the hospital near my house. _Might as well return it on the way home._ I got on my bike and rode back , with images of Fate revolving in my mind. I stopped in front of the hospital, parked my bike and walked inside the entrance where I paced myself towards the counter. "Um..this was left near the store." The lady at the counter nodded and took the coat in. I was about to leave when I decided to head back and ask "Is Fate Testarossa hospitalized here?" The lady looked up, checked her book and answered me in a monotone voice. "Ward 345".

I just stared at her in scepticism. "S-She's here?"  
>My legs carried me towards the stairs and I ran up until I reached the near top level.<p>

"345."

MY hands shivered as I reached the door knob. This can't be true can it?  
>Before I could open the door a hand tapped my shoulder causing me to jump in fright.<p>

"Takamachi Nanoha?"

"Yes!"  
>I turned around a came face to face to a girl with short brunette hair.<p>

"Yaho! I'm Yagami Hayate. Nice to meet you." A devious yet sincere grin plastered on the short haired brunette.  
>"H-Hi, I'm Tak-"<br>"I know. Um, If you're looking for Fate, she's not here at the moment. She's having an operation at the moment."  
>"O-O-Ope-"<br>"Haha, she'll be fine. So you can come back tomo-"  
>"I'll wait."<br>Hayate stared at me with an expressionless face, however was soon changed into a sincere smile.  
>"If it's you, I'm content."<br>"Um..sorry?"  
>"Ah, nothing, I'm staying here tonight as well, so wanna get to know each other." The brunette ended her statement with a attractive wink. It, however did not affect me. <p>


	17. Day 20  Once again

Day 20 - Once again

**Fate POV**

Once again, I'm visiting my favourite little shop, however unlike usual, I'm going to the convenience shop from the opposite way. I've been discharged from the hospital earlier than planned and there is nothing I want to do unless it's visiting the konbini. I got to the door and my eyes set sight on the girl I love through the transparent door. As I took a small step forward the automatic doors open, she immediately looked at me. My body started releasing heat and my eyes burned in tears. I hesitantly took another step forward and before I knew it "Nanoha" was standing right before me.

"I-Is anything wrong! Are you hurt?" She said as caressed my cheeks and wiped away my tears.

"N-No…I just thought I would never be able to do this again…"

There was a slient pause and then I continued again.

"To see you everyday in this very shop." Heat embraced me and I started sweating…

Nanoha's face also went red and we stood there for who knows how long. I stared in her azure, ocean eyes and an image in my memory appeared before my eyes. 

_"Y-Yagami-san told me that y-you come to the store…j-j-j-ust to see….m-me" The brunette with the side ponytail stuttered out, her eyes focused on the ground._

_On an impulse, I ran past her and shutted myself in the bathroom. "S-Sorry…I didn't mean to stalk you…ahhh…I wasn't stalking you…I wasn't…I just"_

_"No…I'm happy…very." _

__

"Excuse me, would I be able to purchase this!" a background voice called out, which snapped me out of my fantasy.

"S-Sorry I've got to go…"

I nodded and proceeded to walk out of the store when my sleeves were pulled and my attention was set back on the brunette again.

"P-Please come again…Testa-" She shook her head. "Fate –chan."

I smiled and I clenched my hands to stop sweat escaping from it. "Every day…Nanoha."

KONBINI KOI

A/N: Merry Christmas all! Sorry about the late update. But I promise that after the Christmas holiday, I will frequently update Konbini Koi. Oh and after this chapter…the fanfic will continue to be in its original format, so before Fate was hospitalized. Thank you for your support and as long as Nanofate fans read this fanfic, it will continue! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND BEST WISHES FOR 2012! :)  
>Xenocryst<p> 


	18. Day xx Love

Chapter 18- Love

I ran towards the convenience store hoping to see what I wanted to see. But instead, what I saw made my eyebrows curled upwards and a facepalm. I jogged towards the figure which was frozen outside the small store, and patted her on the shoulders. My blonde best friend snapped out of her world and turned towards me, with a red strip pasted on her cheeks.

"It's been literally 2 hours since you rushed out of class saying that you needed to get a "little something" for that girl over there." I signaled in the brunette's direction through the glass door. "I came all this way to spy on you and her in a romantic act! Not this! I don't want to spy on you standing outside the door blushing like a big tomato! Though I do admit you are cute when you are like-" A hand came towards my mouth shutting me from continuing with my rant.

"I-I get it. I'm going to ignore the fact that you came all this way to spy on me, but c-can you hand this to her for me…please." My burgundy eyed friend plead me, as she slowly let go of her hand from my mouth and grasped my hands.

Though I do admit she is pretty cute when she's wanting something, I declined her offer. "That girl in there wants you to give her that present, not an outsider like me."

"I don't know how to start it though…the conversation that is." Fate admitted.

"Don't you remember the flirts I taught you at lunch! Use them, give her the pressie, then start an official relationship and stop moping." I said as I forcibly pushed Fate into the store.

"S-Stop it please! I'm not ready!" Fate whined.

Finally we managed to get into the store and like always Fate rushed into one of the aisle and hid herself. Considering the place where she was hiding, I concluded that finding a good hiding place was the only thing Fate probably managed to do when she entered this store. I sighed as I walked over to where Fate situated herself.

"So…when are you going to approach her…Stalker!"

"I'm not a stalker…I'm merely watching!"

"Nanoha chan likes you! You have gone through so much and that girl was with you!."

"You were with me too…Hayate." Fate mumbled.

"Wahhh…" I'm getting hot…this is bad! "F-F-Fate…that's because you're my best friend and I-I love you."

I close my eyes and held in the embarrassment, and suddenly was body melted as my best friend's soft arms wrapped around me. "Thank you for everything…I love you too" She then got up, grabbed the closest product that could pass as a meal and robot walked towards the empty counter.

"Even though you know my love is different from yours." I smiled and wiped the stray tear that dripped from my eyes. "Baka." I got up on my legs and walked towards the couple, and once again gave myself a facepalm.

"N-N-N-N-N-N" I nudged Fate and whispered the title of the first flirt I taught her this morning."

"Hi Hayate-san." Nanoha said sweetly as she waved to me in which I returned swiftly.

Fate gulped and handed Nanoha her meal, her hands shaking and her face pasted with a tomato colour blush.

"Ne..Fate chan…would you like me to heat that u-up for you." The brunette said as she pointed to the meal which was covered in sweat.

"N-N-Nanoha…you…heatalreadynoneed…me…"

"Fate…what on earth are you saying?" I laughed.

Nanoha chuckled and took the meal from Fate's hands. "I guess that means..yes?" Fate nodded avoiding the brunette's gaze. Looking at Fate again, I leaned in and whispered the 2nd flirt I taught her. She looked at me, her face filled with embarrassment and shame.

Nanoha turned around after placing the meal in microwave. An awkward slient surrounded the three of us. Looking at their strong gaze towards each other, I felt nothing but relief and happiness for Fate. Even though I was not included in their world, just looking at their strong affection for one another makes me feel happy.

A few minutes later, the microwave bell rang and Nanoha went to receive the meal when I gave Fate the eye. Second Flirt! When Nanoha handed Fate the hot meal, my anticipation grew and I waited.

"H-Hot meal…n-n-not y-ou." Fate's head hung down and her face painted red again. She failed again. Mou! My gosh she's bad. I pushed Fate to the side and took my scard off for Nanoha , then held her hands and gazed into her eyes.

"Y-You're going to get cold Hayate-san."

"Nanoha chan, my heart is already warm from the cute gaze you give me. Your every touch shocks me in every part of my body. And you say I'll get cold? I bet if I stood on a Mt Fuji while holding you in my arms I could create a-"

"H-A-Y-A-T-E! What do you think you are doing!" A deadly glare headed my way, and I slowly turned my head to my left.

"Fate, it's because you are incapable of even talking to this beautiful girl. It's rude you know to be stuttering, and it's a disgrace to your master who taught you those flirts in which you failed miserably." I said in a condescending tone.

"Hayate! The stupid flirts you taught me were so stupid! What's "The touch of your hands has already heated the cold plastic meal." You know how stupid that sounds! And what's the second one? Oh yeah, " The meal is hot, but you know what…compared to that, I'll rather devour another hot meal…"* Point to Nanoha and give her a flirty look.*" What kind of flirts are those!"

"It's because you're so slow! Don't insult my flirts, they're good if you do them probably, in which you didn't." I retorted back.

"Hayt-"

"Seriously look at yourself, look at all the sweat you're producing! You know sweating like that makes you seem like a pervert stalker"

"Just..Just…Just keep your hands off my Nanoha!" Fate growled.

"Hohoho…my? Is it?" I winked.

Fate backed away from me and bit her lips. Suddenly a thud was heard and we both turned to the direction of the sound. Nanoha fainted. Fate jumped over the counter and held Nanoha in her arms while checking Nanoha's vital points, until Nanoha awoke with a red face.

"Fate don't look so worried…she was just admiring your flirts and the fact that you own her now." I said holding back a chuckle. Fate was speechless and once again her face was red.  
>Nanoha leaned towards Fate's face and kissed her cheeks. It might of have been my imagination but I could hear Fate's heart palpitating, so hard I was afraid it would just shoot out. And then Fate lost consciousness.<p>

I sighed at the couple and walked behind the counter to take over Nanoha's place temporary.  
>I treated a few customers before I looked back and saw that they were in the same position.<p>

"Ne Nanoha…her right pocket's sticking out... why don't you see what it is."

Nanoha stretched her hands in Fate's right pocket and took out three soft toy keychain. First one was of Fate, herself, second of Nanoha and what surprised me was the third one was of me.

"Hayate- san…this one's for you." _Is this why you've been sleeping in class? _

I took it and took the letter which came with the doll.

"Hayate,

Really, I thank you for everything you've done for me. Every little thing. I still remember every memory we had together and to be honest I love every single day I spent with you. Sad, happy, angry, everything. You will always be my one and only best friend. I love you. I really wish you're not reading this in front of me because then I'll probably punch you and make you forget that you have ever read this letter.

Fate."

I held the letter to my heart and read the back of the keychain's t-shirt.

"Thank you." The font on the shirt read. I laughed and tears escaped my eyes. "I love you Fate."

Third POV

Nanoha looked at the two dolls of her hands. Both the Fate and Nanoha keychains had hearts imprinted on them. Nanoha grasped the Fate doll and proclaimed it as hers. There was a scrunched up note which she took out along with the dolls. Nanoha unscrunched it and proceeded to read it. The note was filled with scribbles and black cross outs. In fact the whole letter was scribbled out and Nanoha chuckled as she squinted her eyes to read parts of it.

"Nanoha,

It's been exactly 100 days since the first time, I've seen you so here's a little something for you. This is really embarrassing.

I just want to thank you and every single day I walk into this little store, I want nothing more than to stay there with you forever. Nothing more.  
>You lighten my every day and you showing up at the hospital nearly brought my asthma back. I mean how can a wonderful angel like you visit a low person like me.<p>

I'm sorry for causing you trouble.

I-"

Nanoha's tears dripped slowly on the letter. "Fate, I should be the one that doesn't deserve you! You're the angel. I have always longed for your visit each day…" She then took the Fate keychain in her hands and sliently proclaimed it as hers. At that time Fate opened her eyes and took Nanoha's hand. "Y-Y-Y-You didn't read it d-did you?" Nanoha nodded. Fate backed off from Nanoha and immediately started apologizing. Putting her index finger on the blonde's lips to shut her from talking, Nanoha brought the Fate doll up. "C-Can I have this one?"

"W-Why would you want one of m-me?"

"So I can see you even when you're at school." Nanoha said smoothly earning a blush from Fate.

Lost for words Fate smiled and took the Nanoha doll in her hands. " Me too."

…

…

"Fate! Nanoha chan! I'm sorry for interrupting but I think it's time to go home! Look the person waiting to start his shift is already here." Hayate said as she bent down to meet their eyes. "You both have this weird thing…how can you stay in the same position for almost 3 hours?"

_Konbini Koi_

"Thanks Fate!" I said as I swung the Hayate doll in her face."

"How'd you g-get that! That wasn't meant for you!"

"Oh yeah! What's this…" Hayate, I thank you-" I stopped as I felt the dangerous aura headed my way.

Immediately I dashed in front of her while laughing, as the blonde chased after me like a lion looking for its dinner. "I'm staying over!"

_I can't wait to see what the future awaits for us all!_

KONBINI KOI 

A/N: So…that wasn't in its original format…

Anyway, it's finished. Though I think I should make season 2 or something like that. Should I? I don't really know if I should as it might get too much…will it get too much? Should I stop it there and have you guys use your imagination to create their future? Argh, so frustrating! But if I do make "Season 2", it's going to be a new story, with the title of….? Can't think of any at the moment…maybe you guys can help. Tell me what you guys think. :) :) :)

Thank you for your support, your support always makes me feel happy. :)

Xenocryst! 


End file.
